Myths
by T-heDullahan
Summary: In the world of Beyblade, teams arise everyday. The team, Mythicals, are a ready team, and set to strike. Only competing in small tournaments around Canada, the Mythicals are a ready to compete in the World Championships. Will they come on top? And possibly make new friendships along the way?
1. One Myth

Third Person Limited; Deirdre

"Dee, it's time to wake up!"

Deirdre smiled, a rare gesture on her part. She rolled to the right, knocking something over, and a lump fell on her with a squeak. Young laughter soon followed.

Deirdre leaned up, smiling at the youngling on her bed. The small, but 12 year old girl grinned in return. "Good morning Deirdre!" Deirdre yawned. She preferred to be woken up by the younger girl, as the others would just annoy her to get up. Nevertheless, she was close to her two other teammates despite her cold attitude. "Good morning kid."

Deirdre got out of bed, and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth, leaving the door open. She could hear the sound of Teal roaming her closest, then she heard the daily, "Brown jeans or black jeans?"Deirdre spat out the toothpaste and answered, "Brown." The sound of fabric hitting bed spread reached her ears, along with another fabric as well.

Deirdre turned her head, and saw her brown jeans, along with a purple shirt, on her bed. The 16 year old tried to imagine herself in the outfit, along with her must piece of clothing; her father's black coat. She nodded once at the picture in her mind, and rinsed her mouth. Deirdre's short, dark red hair, with side bangs that covered the top half of her face, got a finger comb through, before the girl exited her bathroom to grab her clothes.

"Thanks kid." Deirdre hugged Teal lightly, another rare gesture to anyone that wasn't the younger girl. She wasn't the touchy type, but being so close to Teal, she didn't mind. Teal squeezed her, before exiting the room with a bounce in her step. Deirdre smiled, letting out a 'hm' sound, and changed in her bathroom.

Upon exiting, she put on white socks and her brown, just above the ankle, lace up boots. The boots that Deirdre refused to replace didn't have a heel; it just wasn't her thing. She left her bedroom, and walked along the hallways of the large house. Although she's lived in it for many years, and it was like a second house, it didn't belong to her - it belonged to her teammates, King and Nerida, who just happened to be cousins.

She did own a house across the property of the large arced house, and it was in perfect condition. However, Teal and the others were always asking for her to stay over, and she'll do anything for her team.

Deirdre walked silently, the feeling of excitement brew in her stomach. It's the first time the Mythicals have ever competed in a World Championship, but they were determined to win.

The Mythicals had competed over the country of Canada, letting their name known. They've been on the news a few times, and sometimes have had interviews, but the World Championship? This was next level stuff.

The redhead went into her pocket, grasping her Beyblade. She could almost feel the excitement in him too.

"Don't worry Kioneress," She whispered, brushing her thumb over the face of her blade. "I'm excited too. We all are."

Despite the excitement, Deirdre wasn't nervous nor scared. Someone would have to be the World Champ to beat her and Kioneress, so someone had told her.

Deirdre closed her eyes briefly, before turning a corner and entering the abnormally large kitchen, designed especially for Teal. Sitting at the small wooden table was Jenny - "the guardian" - King and Nerida, scarfing down food.

King looked up at her, his green hair falling in front of his jade eyes. "Good morning Deirdre." Then he continued to demolish his pancakes.

Deirdre sat down at the table, in front of Jenny and beside King. "'morning kiddo." Deirdre nodded once towards the older girl. "Good morning Jen." She scowled in return.

"Don't call me that, it makes me feel old."

"That's because you are old." Nerida stated. Jenny's eye twitched. Deirdre watched as she put the newspaper down, grumbling profanities so Teal wouldn't hear, and left to get ready.

"I love you!" Nerida called to her sister, snickering.

"Good morning Dre." She finally greeted. "Good morning Nerida." Deirdre replied.

"That's so unfair." Deirdre turned to King, who frowned slightly. "I didn't get a good morning back." Deirdre cupped the mug placed in front of her by Teal, "Good morning King." It confused Deirdre why it mattered, but it made her teammate smile widely.

"Aren't you going to eat, Dee?" Deirdre shook her head to Teal's question. "But you need energy." Deirdre drank her tea as a silent response.

She noticed her three teammates look at each other, and slightly deflate. Deirdre was thankful no one told her to eat, because she probably would have if it bothered her teammates.

Deirdre turned to the entrance of the kitchen, where Jenny entered, a big grin plastered on her face. Her keys jingled in her hands. "Championships, here we come."

Deirdre leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest, watching as her three teammates raised their launchers in the air, cheering.

"Come on Dre!"

Not wanting to ruin the moment, Deirdre took out her launcher, and raised it in the air. Her three teammates cheered in response.

She watched as her teammates talked, going on about the countries they'll visit. The actions made her body warm, seeing them happy made her happy, even if she didn't show it.

~^~^~[^*_*]

It seemed like forever in the eyes of Deirdre and her teammates. She had only been to the Rogers Center once or twice for King's birthday to watch a game; he loved baseball.

Deirdre stepped out of the car, along with her teammates and guardian. "We're here!" Teal exclaimed. Nerida and King stared at the dome with excitement.

Deirdre walked amongst her team, suddenly craving a cigarette at the sight the reporters. She's dealt with them before, and ended up getting in trouble with her probation officer because of it. She never did understand why though, the female reporter was really annoying.

Flashes went off as the Mythicals neared, reporters stared calling questions, and fans reached out or wished them luck.

"Sorry ladies and gents, but the Mythicals have to prep for the matches." Deirdre walked past Jenny, who was blocking the reporters and fans, thankful, but knew she and the team would have to face them eventually.

"This is so exciting!" Nerida whispered loudly as they walked in. More reporters called, and cameras flashed.

"I'm nervous." Teal murmured, biting her nails. Deirdre heard her practicing the Canadian National Anthem on the piano all night, until the early hours of the morning. It surprised the Blader how the young girl still had energy. "You'll do fine." King assured, squeezing the girl around her shoulders. "Yeah," Nerida smiled at her. "you were practicing all night." Teal smiled weakly.

"Deirdre!" A reporter called.

Normally, Deirdre ignored all reporters, but King had nudged her, silently encouraging the female to answer the reporter.

Deirdre stopped walking, and turned to the reporter. Her team stopped, as did the talking. She noticed the female reporter smile in triumph, obviously happy she got to question Deirdre and not any of the the reporters. She always hated female reporters.

"Deirdre, this is your first time competing in the World Championship, correct?"

She fought back the urge to roll her eyes, even if her eyes were covered by her bangs. The reporter obviously knew the answer herself. Instead, Deirdre just answered with a simple, "That's correct."

"So what do you think is the key to winning it all?"

The answer came to Deirdre easily, and she always knew it was the key. "I believe that the key to winning any Bey battle, is the connection between Blader and Blade."

"Can you explain?"

Deirdre flicked her bangs to the side, her left eye showing with a flicker of annoyance. "If a Blader does not have a connection with their Blade, it's just the Blade that's competing. The bond between Blade and Blader should be strong enough for the Blade to know what the Blader wants it to do, even if they aren't talking."

"And the bond between you and your blades?" The reporter questioned the whole team.

Deirdre looked towards her teammates, who lined up beside her. One by one, starting with King, the team held up two crossed fingers.

The cameras started flashing again, and reporters started calling out again, but the team kept walking into the back rooms.

In a matter of minutes, the Mythicals were about to start the biggest competition they've ever entered.


	2. Two Myths

**Kioneress is pronounced: Ki - oh -_ ner_ -iss  
Hydros is pronounced: Hi - dro - _ss_ (like the sound of a snake)****  
Infernus is pronounced: In - fur - _ne_ - ss  
Amarok is pronounced: Am - a - rock**

_Words/sentences that are in italics are memories._

'Sentences in between commas are thoughts.'

* * *

Third Person Limited; Teal

Teal swallowed hard. It wasn't everyday that she preformed the National Anthem in front of a crowd, and for the world to see. She took out her Blade, Hydros' gleam making an appearance. Teal blinked, 'or did he wink at me?' She smiled, and shook her head. 'Hydros believes in me, I can do this.'

"Hello Toronto!"

At the sound of DJ Jazzman, the nerves attacked her again. The young Blader looked up at the TV screen, mounted high on the wall.

"I'm Jazzman, and I just have to say, in my history of being an announcer, I've never met a prouder country!" That brought a smile to her face.

Although Teal was half-Japanese, half-Canadian, she was born and raised here. To represent Canada is an honor really, in her eyes.

"What's a better way to kickstart this event with the National Anthem? Here is your very own Teal from the Mythicals playing the Canadian Anthem on the piano!"

The sound of the crowd and the sound of the platform she was sitting on moving, sent the butterflies her stomach at war. And the closer she got to the surface, the faster they moved.

Teal kept her eyes focused on the keys, and then smiled widely. 'I can do this!' She looked up, and waved to the people around her. It sent everyone on edge, screaming louder than ever before.

The lights dimmed, and a dark light shone above her. Teal's shaky hands pressed the first key, holding it. She closed her eyes, and suddenly, her hands stopped shaking. Teal pressed the next key, continuing the song with grace. Piano had always been her escape. Not knowing who her parents were, that scared the young girl. But her family was her team now, and she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Finishing the Anthem, the crowd cheered. Some even said, _"God bless Canada!"_ Teal opened her eyes, and her eyes met one proud, yellow eye.

She held back the unfallen tears, because the smile she was getting was not Deirdre's average small smile that she never showed in public. It was a pure proud smile. Teal grinned at her teammates. King and Nerida were cheering loudly, waving their hands in the air. Teal laughed, though it was drowned amongst the cheers.

"That was beautiful Teal!" Jazzman stated. More cheers.

Teal stepped away from the piano, and the platform started to disappear, a Beyblade Arena appearing in it's place.

"Now, let the games begin!"

Teal jogged over to her teammates that were now standing on the sidelines. King gave her a bone crushing hug, while Nerida said, "You did great Teal!" She jumped up, clapping her hands and moving her body although she was in place. The excitement must be getting to her, she never clapped for herself!

"You know how this works folks! And if you don't, then it's your lucky day, because I'll tell you; whoever makes it to the finals in their block, and beats their opponent progresses to the World Championship along with the winner of the opposite block!" Jazzman explained. The crowd cheered.

'So that means that I'll be facing Deirdre in the finals, and King and Nerida will be going off in their block as well.' Teal thought to herself.

'I'll have to use less energy during the early stages to go off against Deirdre,' Teal took Hydros out of her pocket, and brushed her thumb over the face of it. 'We're going to need all the strength we can harness.' Teal kept staring at Hydros, remembering Deirdre's earlier words;

_"The bond between Blade and Blader should be strong enough for the Blade to know what the Blader wants it to do, even if they aren't talking."_

Teal knew that Deirdre hardly cheered on Kioneress, but she also knew the bond between them was strong. Once upon a time, Teal caught Deirdre talking to Kioneress before Dee went to bed, or when the partners were training, Deirdre had that spark in her eye that said she was proud of Kioneress.

Yesterday, when practicing her song, Teal was singing along, Hydros right beside her. She never sang in public, because she was afraid too, but she sang the Angel Song to Hydros before they went to bed. Whatever Teal felt, Hydros felt. 'Our bond is strong.' Teal closed her hand around Hydros, closing her eyes briefly, before snapping them open. 'We'll win for sure, I just know it!'

Teal was called, along with her opponent named Tristan, to the stage for Block B. In Block A, King was facing off, and by the look his face, he's winning.

The crowd cheered, for King or for Teal, she wasn't sure. 'Focus!' She took her place on one side of the arena, Tristan taking the other side.

"Good luck Teal." Tristan said, holding his launcher in place, Beyblade attached and ripcord ready. Teal smiled. "You too Tristan." She chirped, and took out her launcher, readying her ripcord and attaching Hydros.

"Are you too ready?" Jazzman questioned.

"Ready." The two younglings said in unison, determination written on their faces. Although, Tristan seemed to falter as time went on.

"3...2...1..."

The two Bladers got into their stances, staring right into each other's eyes. "Let it rip!" They pulled the ripcord back, and their Blades hit the stadium, circling each other.

Teal watched the two blades intently as they go head to head. Each time them collide, Hydros gets stronger. Teal breathed in deeply, noticing Tristan's blade falter. She tried to remember what Nerida told her;

_"You don't need to command Hydros to do something. Just feel it. If you want him to dodge, just feel him dodging, and he'll do it. If you want him to attack, just imagine a force hitting another, and he'll do it. It's takes practice, but it's simple."_

Teal exhaled, her orange eyes flicking up to Tristan's face. He seemed worried; he knew he was going to lose. She closed her eyes, and snapped them open, imagining Hydros hitting a force with the strength that he gathered from each hit. The sound of a Beyblade hitting the floor sounded.

Teal blinked, looking over to the sound. Sure enough, Tristan's Beyblade was not moving and on the side. Hydros was still spinning.

The same time Teal registered that she won, the crowd erupted into cheers. A smile broke on her face, as Hydros launched into her awaiting hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Teal has won this match!" Jazzman announced.

To her surprise, Tristan was smiling as he picked up his Beyblade. He looked up at Teal, who smiled at him, and held out her hand. He shook it, and if possible, the crowd cheered louder.

* * *

Time went on, and as it progressed, the more Teal became determined. Deirdre was breezing through her opponents, as were King and Nerida. Teal had a reputation to create. Just because she was the youngest, doesn't mean she was the weakest. Then again, no one on the Mythicals was. And before she knew it, Nerida and King were going off in Block A.

"In the finals for Block A, we have Nerida and King!" Jazzman announced. Teal laughed as the crowd cheered. 'Why aren't their throats hurting?'

"It's on, cousin." King got into his stance.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you, King." Nerida got into her stance.

They both had smirks on their faces.

"Look what we have here folks, apparently these two competitors are cousins!" Jazzman stroked his chin. "This battle will be interesting!"

"Ready competitors?"

"Ready!"

"3...2...1..."

Nerida and King pulled their ripcords back. "Launch it!"

Teal laughed again. "They remembered!" Deirdre nodded, eyes focused on the screen. Teal straightened up and looked at the screen too, watching as the Blades clashed in the middle.

"Come on King!" Nerida taunted. "You've got to be able to do better than that!"

"Your taunts won't work on me Nerida!" King shot back.

Teal followed Nerida's Beyblade. 'When battling Nerida, one has to be careful of their own movements. She can fake you out better than a star quarterback.' She looked at King's Beyblade. It was still going strong. 'When battling King, one has to watch the whole arena. Infernus can hit with triple the power at any time!' And just as King's Beyblade flew out of the stadium, Teal glanced up at Deirdre. 'And when someone is facing Deirdre, one has to watch their Beyblade at all times. She isn't called the Illusionist of the team for nothing.'

"Nerida is the winner and will be representing Canada in the Mythicals in the World Championships!" The crowd cheered, but it seemed to get louder as Nerida gripped King's wrist, and held his arm in the air. "That's right folks! Give it up for King! He did an excellent job against Nerida!" Dj shouted into the mic.

Teal looked at Deirdre, who stood up, and copied. "Are you ready?" The older girl looked down at her, a smirk on her face. "Of course."

"It looks like these two are ready for their match, because they're already standing! The final two competitors for Block B; give a warm welcome to Deirdre and Teal of the Mythicals!" DJ announced. Teal walked beside Deirdre, smiling once a camera, before putting on a game face and standing at the Beystadium.

"Are you ready competitors?"

Teal whipped out her launcher, attached a one-side grip, stuck in her ripcord, and attached Hydros, getting into her familiar stance. Determination was clear on her face.

"Ready." Teal stated.

"Ready." Deirdre agreed, also in her stance.

"3...2...1..." Jazzman threw one arm down, and took a step back, a gesture that screams, 'begin!'

"Launch it!" Teal shouted, pulling her ripcord back, as did Deirdre. Their blades hit the dark blue stadium with skill, clashing into each other with speed and power.

Teal kept her eyes on Hydros. Although she doubt that Deirdre would use her special attack, her teammate was a master of making you see things that aren't actually there. A smirk made it's way onto Teal's face as Kioneress ran away. She understood why; every time Hydros took a strong hit, it's power increased by double in the next attack he does.

"Would you look at that folks! It seems Kioneress made a run for it, but Hydros is going after him!" DJ announced.

'We can't keep up with a horse, but we can slow him down...'

"We can't outrun you, but we can slow you down!" Teal said, pointing at Deirdre. Throughout this whole battle, she knew her teammate had her eyes closed, but nevertheless, Deirdre smirked.

"Hydros! It's time to give it all we got!" Teal stated, throwing her arm to the side that was once pointing at Deirdre. "Teal is in it to win it folks! But what will Deirdre do about it!?" Hydros did as it was told, and became faster. Nonetheless, it was not able to keep up with Kioneress. 'What better way to cut someone off than with multiple people?' Teal imagined Hydros multiplying.

"Hydros multiplied into three! Like the real Hydra sea dragon!"

Two Hydros' were behind Kioneress, and one was in front of him, moving backwards, as if swimming backwards.

Out of the whole Mythicals team, Hydros was the only one that could move backwards. Maybe because it was like he was swimming backwards, but Teal was always thankful for the ability. "One of the Hydros is Blading backwards! That's crazy!"

"You ready for this, Deirdre?" Teal asked, looking up at her teammate. Deirdre smirked, and opened her eyes slowly, but only her left eyes was visible through her bangs. "Bring it kid." Teal smirked as well, but it was a toothy smirk. "Release Spin Gear!" The Hydros that was moving backwards, starting moving forwards with quick speed, heading straight for Deirdre with water building up from the bottom of it.

"It looks like Hydros' duplicate is ready to attack Kioneress! And Deirdre isn't doing anything about it so far! What will become of this?"

Teal looked at Deirdre, confused. 'Why is she doing anything? Is Kioneress somehow damaged? But, I haven't even–' Her eyes widened as she noticed her opponent leaned back slightly. Teal looked down at the arena, to see Kioneress doing the same thing.

'A ramp!'

Hydros' duplicate, too close to move away, rode off Kioneress, and soared through the air. Indirectly, aiming for the real Hydros behind Kioneress. Teal's eyes widened. But just as her mind registered to command Hydros to move, he already was flying out of the stadium. And hit the floor with a 'clink'.

The crowd was shocked silent, as was Teal. But it was only for seconds, because she started giggling, which turned into full out laughing. "That was so fun!" She cried, grinning at her teammate, who flicked her bangs, a smile appearing on her face for a second, before disappearing. The crowd suddenly erupted, and amongst it, she could hear her two other teammates. In fact, they were probably the loudest.

"Hydros, stadium out! Deirdre is the winner and will be representing Canada with Nerida in the World Championships!"

Teal turned, and picked up her Beyblade. She smiled, staring down at it. The pain of losing had already subsided, but it didn't last long either. "Thanks pal." She whispered, and pocketed one of her best friends. With her other hand, she crossed her two fingers, representing a bond that will never be broken.

Suddenly, someone grabs her wrist, and raised it in the air. The same wrist with crossed fingers.

Surprised, Teal turned again, to see who was holding her wrist in the air. At the sound of the erupted audience, Teal turned to them with shock evident on her face.

_"Teal! Teal! Teal! Teal!"_

They cheered her on, much to her shock, and Nerida and King had joined her side. They grabbed each other's wrists, and held up crossed fingers.

It was _Deirdre_ holding her wrist.

Cameras flashed again and again, but the light seemed dull in Teal's eyes. All she saw were the grins on the people surrounding her in the bleachers.

"Mythicals?"

The crowd became quiet at the sight of authority. The four teammates lowered their arms, and turned behind them. Teal, being short, looked up at the tall male figure. He was dressed sharply, with slick black hair and stunning blue eyes.

A quiet, dreamy sigh came from Nerida.

"Excuse me for interrupting your splendid victory," The man smiled, one full of friendliness, so Teal noticed. "But there have been a slight change in the rules of this tournament."

Teal glanced at her teammates with a worried look. 'Are Nerida and Deirdre going to have to face off? The last time that happened, the field they were training on was almost destroyed!' The man looked up at the audience, and raised a microphone that Teal hadn't noticed was in his hand.

"Hello all," He greeted. "My name is Hiroshi, and I'm one of the co-founders of the World Championships." He got many cheers.

"The battles were outstanding, and I congratulate everyone who learned from this experience. But that is not why I am here...I am here to say that there have been a bend in the rules of this tournament." Hiroshi looked down at the Mythicals. "The organizers, co-founders and Mr. Dickerson have agreed that along with the two finalist representatives, but two other competitors will join them as substitutes."

It clicked into her mind instantly. "Teal and I are also going to compete in the World Championships if needed!" King exclaimed. Hiroshi grinned, and nodded. "The substitutes for the Mythicals are King and Teal!" Nerida squealed, having been picked up and throw over shoulder by King.

Teal turned to her female teammate, a grin on her face. "King and I are coming with you and Nerida!" Teal watched Deirdre's emotions change. On her face, it was expressionless. But in her eyes, she was just as happy as the young Blader.


	3. Three Myths

Third Person; Omniscient

Two Bladers rushed into a room, panting and gasping for air. "We're not late!" The shorter one yelled, looking at the clock. A blue haired, older man crossed his arms and glared down at the two. "That clock is fifteen minutes slow, you two." Tyson sweatdropped, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry big brother–I'm mean, Coach."

"Hey, it's Tala!" Tyson sudden;y said, looking at the TV mounted on the wall.

"I heard he built a new blade." Hilary said, glancing at Tyson with a worried look. She wanted nothing but the best for Tyson, even if he really doesn't deserve it sometimes. "It doesn't matter what Blade he uses against me!" Tyson exclaimed. "I'll slam it so hard, it'll go to the moon!" He chuckled, imagining the Russian's face.

Hilary sighed, a sweatdrop forming on her head.

"If Kai and I form a Tag Team match, I know – heck, the whole world knows – we'll win the Championships, for sure!" Determination was written all over his face. Although, he didn't know his teammate was having second thoughts. "Now I'm all fired up for some training!" Tyson turned, and ran down the hallway, Daichi right on his tail, eager for a match against his number one rival.

* * *

Although he fought many battles against Daichi, Tyson was still fired up. Kai's Dranzer had also done a good job, as did Kenny, even if he was tired. But when the Beyblade news came on, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the TV screen.

"Good afternoon, and welcome to our continuation of our Beyblade coverage." The newscast introduced. "One of today's battles consists of Ray from White Tiger X!" The screen switched to the battle, where Ray and Lee, both close friends and teammates, start their battle.

With a new Beyblade design and power, Lee was confident that he could beat Ray. With his Galleon and the fans cheering, Lee was also excited. But Ray's Drigger had defeated him, almost easily. "He won." Kai murmured. "Ray did pretty good." Tyson said, grinning at the TV. His excitement rolled off in waves. Yes, he was beyond excited for a chance at a battle with Ray.

"I still can't believe how fast Drigger defeated Lee's Galleon." Kenny crossed his arms in thought. "Eh," Daichi raised his arms behind his head. "He did pretty good, but I know I can do better." Hilary laughed. "Right, yeah sure."

"This couldn't have worked out any better! Now I'll be able to fight against Ray in the Championship!" Tyson still stared at the TV. Kai grumbled in frustration. He left the room without a word, leaving Hiro confused as to where he was going.

"I have just been given news of a major upset." The female newscast suddenly sounded. "The Majestics have been defeated, and will not be competing in the World Championships!" Everyone looked up in shock. "Oh no!" Hilary cried. "This really is shocking!" Kenny was just as shocked as everyone else in the room. "The Majestics have lost to relatively newcomers; the Barthez Battalions!"

"I've never heard of them before." Tyson stared at the TV, realizing something is wrong in an instant. 'The Majestics are skilled Bladers! How could they have lost to an inexperienced team?' "They were a new team before now." His older brother and coach said. "I don't get how they could have lost to such an inexperienced team." Tyson still watched the screen. "I don't like the sound of the Barthez Battalion, and I'm going to keep my eyes open because of it."

"And a new team to the Championships, but not to the Beyblading world have also made it to the finals." The TV switched to four different Blades battling another opponents in a dish. "A team by the name of the Mythicals from Canada!"

"Mythicals? Canada?" Tyson pulled at his hair. "Who are these newcomers!?" He seemed exasperated.

"The Mythicals are a team of four that competed in small tournaments around Canada. One of the members, Deirdre Misalov, was asked about how she thought someone would win the Championships, and said the bond between Blader and Blade is the key. When asked to elaborate, this is what she had to say,"

The TV switched again, to a female, at least 16. She had long, dark red bangs that covered her eyes, and top half of her face. She wore a black coat with red designs on one side, a dark purple, long-sleeved purple shirt, brown jeans and brown lace up boots. She didn't have a smile on, or an expression for that matter.

In fact, she looked unimpressed.

"If a Blader does not have a connection with their Blade, it's just the Blade that's competing. The bond between Blade and Blader should be strong enough for the Blade to know what the Blader wants it to do, even if they aren't talking."

"Wise words for someone so young." Hiro tilted his head slightly. Although the last name was common, the name Misalov rang in his head somewhere. And he knew he wouldn't get any sleep until he found out where it belonged too.

"The bond between Blade and Blader?" Daichi repeated, suddenly straightening up and looking at the TV.

"In the Block A battle, Nerida Romero and King Rivera, who are also cousins, went off. Nerida won the battle with her Amarok!"

"In Block B, Deirdre Misalov and Teal Endo went off, both teammates. Although Teal went head on, Deirdre was the one to win!" The TV switched once again to a Beyblade battle. A mostly black Beyblade was being chased by three mostly blue Beyblades.

"Hey! Her Beyblade is moving backwards!" Daichi pointed out. "You know Daichi, with practice, you could probably do that too." Kenny stated. "Yeah, but it'd take a lot of dedication." Hiro told him. Determination was written all over the young Blader's face. "Bring it! I always like a challenge! Strata too!"

"All members of the original Mythicals will be heading around the world, with Nerida Romero and Deirdre Misalov as main competitors!"

The brunette newscast appeared on the TV again. "Also competing in the World Cha–" Hiro shut the TV off suddenly, turning to the Bladers. "Alright you guys. If those clips haven't given you the encouragement to train, then I don't know what else will. There are some tough opponents in this tournament, some of which are newcomers. And we need to be ready!"

"Yeah!" Daichi agreed, fist pumping the air. Tyson did in unison, and Hilary cheered as well.

However Kenny was staring down at his Blade.

"Bond?" He murmured, and turned his head, looking out the window, thoughts getting lost amongst the city and clouds.


End file.
